One Night Of Love
by markaleen
Summary: A continuation of Vienna Waits. Alex & Elaine ficlet/drabble.


**I wrote this not intending on letting anyone read it because it was my first time writing something like this (kind of), but I really like how it turned out. There are parts that I cut out because I'm still not really comfortable posting them... so I apologize if it seems choppy. I do hope whoever is reading enjoys though! **

**Also, I wasn't quite sure how to rate this... personally I wouldn't consider it M-rated but just to be safe...**

**The story is told from Elaine's POV. ~markaleen**

* * *

_Everything was perfect. The atmosphere, the location- __**everything**__. I'd be lying if I said I had never pictured him and me together. But even in my wildest dreams I couldn't have pictured what happened between us. It was as if I was making love for the first time. I expected him to be an animal seeing as he'd gone a month in Europe without a woman; but he was so gentle and romantic. I've never had a more memorable kiss than the one we shared under that Vienna sky. He looked at me with nervous eyes and which I reciprocated. We were frozen like that a moment, both trying to hide our jitters. I bit my lip as he ran his fingers through my hair and then caressed my cheek. Though I'd been the one to suggest the affair, I still was processing the fact that I was about to spend a romantic evening with a man who I had considered my best friend for four years. We looked into each other's eyes a while longer, then the next thing I knew, he was slowly beginning to kiss me. I kissed back, cautiously at first, but as we grew more comfortable we let everything we'd felt for one another out. I could sense people watching but I couldn't have cared less. Nothing was going to ruin this night. We leisurely continued our walk back to the hotel. He tightly held my hand. I could sense that he was still feeling a bit nervous, as was I of course; this was a big thing for us. We went a while without speaking, and then we started chatting. I can't recall what we talked about, but it was just the necessary small talk we needed to end the silence (and to hide our nerves). We finally arrived at the hotel. I'm sure that the minute we walked into the lobby everyone could sense our tension. Again, I didn't care; all I could think about was what the night had in store. Once we got to our room, we took off our jackets and turned to each other- both afraid to make the first move. We shared a nervous laugh and grin. Approaching each other slowly, I said to him, "We have nothing to be worried about, right? I mean, it's __**us**__." He nodded and quietly responded, "Yeah, it's __**us**__." We grinned once again at the thought. He then put his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I responded by placing my hands on his shoulders. I took a deep breath, savoring every moment, and then kissing him the way he had kissed me earlier that evening._

_I took all that I had to stop myself from saying 'I love you'. I did love him, and at that moment for sure, I loved him as more than a friend. But what might have happened had I said it? Would it have been alright for the moment? Would it have caught him off guard? Would it add a sour note to the sweetness we were experiencing? It was best to keep love out of this as much as we could. We knew how we felt, but if we said it, it could have made it hard to remain just friends._

_We exhaustedly collapsed side by side; it was over. We lied there awhile, catching our breaths, too winded to even smile. As we regained some strength we looked at each other, recognizing what we had just done. "That was absolutely incredible." I whispered as I stroked his arm and shoulder lightly with my fingertips. In agreement he nodded and mumbled, "If you want to put it mildly." I couldn't help but giggle. He was absolutely right- that was putting it mildly. Neither of us could come up with stronger words to describe what we felt and what we were feeling. I sat up. "Where are you going?" he questioned. I turned to him and answered, "I should probably head to my room, shouldn't I?" He sat up enough so he could reach my arms and pull me back down beside him. "It's still night, isn't it? I think it'd be okay to wake up next to each other." he insisted. I smiled; that's what I had wanted to do all along but I was too afraid to say so. I snuggled close to him again. Not much else was said between us… what more was there to say? We both just wanted to enjoy our intimacy before it had to end. We drifted off to sleep in the comfort of each other's arms. The morning came all too quickly and we awoke. We kissed each other good morning, almost forgetting our deal. We agreed it was alright though- leading us to push our deal a bit more by kissing once again. We chuckled at our inability to pull apart. When we finally separated we both sighed. Now it really was over. Unhurriedly, we got out of bed and took one last look at each other- taking each other in, feeling our bodies touch one last time. It was a sad, and yet in a way, a sweet moment. We hugged. During our embrace he quietly said into my ear, "Thank you." In barely a whisper I replied, "Don't thank me." I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. "This meant a lot to me too. I think it's safe to say that we __**both **__have had some fairly strong feelings for one another. I think we needed this to happen before we found ourselves in a situation where we would have ended up spoiling our friendship." He smiled and agreed. "You know, if me having enduring one of the most miserable months of my life is what led us here, then it was completely worth it." There was nothing else to say now; I just kissed him one last time, bringing our magnificent 'one night of love' to an end._

"_**When will you realize, Vienna waits for you…"**_


End file.
